Timeline
This is a general timeline that includes all major events that effected the Frihetmärkan civilization. Age of Blaze 6500 BET - Galtarian Empire Founded 4870 BET - Sertek Julom is Born 4850 BET - Sertek's father dies giving him power of the city of Kormark 4840 BET - Sertek Julom and his followers declared independence from the Galtarian Empire 4839 BET - The Six Days Seige of Frihetmärk (The newly formed state) 4815 BET - Sertek Julom dies at the age of 65, but his bloodline continues through his son and grandson 3416 BET - Monarch of Frihetmärk is assassinated by a Galtarian terrorist, beginning the Bad Blood War 3410 BET - Monarch of the Galtarian Empire Assasinated by Frihetmärkan Troops 3406 BET - Galtarian Empire is thwarted and Frihetmärk gains the territory of Kokekmark 2154 BET - The Treaty of Kolemar is signed making the Galtarian Empire recognize Frihetmärk diplomatically as an independent body 1672 BET - Gold is found in Frihetmärk; they become very rich and it starts a great migration to Frihetmärk 1230 BET - Frihetmärk'lak is officially recognized as a language spoken in Frihetmärk 615 BET - The Great Drought (Thousands Die) 120 BET - The Numbers of Frihetmärk are again restored Age of Embers 0 AET - Skrinair succeed in combining eight faiths 20 AET - Skrinair devour and kill large portions of Caerundal’s population 21 AET - The Skrinair breach the walls of Frihetmärk and kill hundreds (many survive) 25 AET - Frihetmärk becomes a stronghold in the war against the Skrinair, hosting thousands of refugees from accross the southern island 150 AET - Galtarian Empire falls and people flee to Frihetmärk 200 AET - Frihetmärk begins to run out of food and are forced to deport refugees 300 AET - Skrinair raise the dead -- Undead siege Frihetmärk for several years (Thousands Die) 500 AET - All undead in Frihetmärk area are culled 727 AET - Cobalt order kills off the majority of the Skrinair 728 AET - Frihetmärk is liberated by the Cobalt order from the Skrinair attack 900 AET - Frihetmärk again accepts refugees as they begin to believe that the danger is past and regrow 1032 AET - Cobalt banish Skrinair to the End 1152 AET - Frihetmärk becomes a major power in Post-Skrinair Caerundal 1200-1552 AET - Reasonably Nice Times 1552 AET - A pleasure barge sails from a far away land. It brings the Grey Plague to Southern Caerundal. 1555 AET - The Grey plague reaches Frihetmärk, marking the beginning of the end of ancient Frihetmärk 1556-1597 AET - Thousands die from the plague 1598 AET - Cobalt Order banishes the south to eternal suffering by confining them to the south with the Great Wall, along with the abysmality of the Grey Plague 1632 AET - The last of the Julom bloodline die from the plague, government collapses 1700 AET - Ancient Frihetmärk is now down to less than five hundred persons, all of which are immune to the plague, however tens of thousands have died by this point 2000 AET - The last of the Grey plague runs its course through this area of southern Caerundal Age of Rekindling 3542 AET - Brajer Eiren is born 3570 AET - Brajer Eiren and several thousand of his followers start the civilization of New Frihetmärk 3573 AET - The National Park of Iskel'Lar'Julom [ Island of Lake Julom ] is created. 3601 AET - New Frihetmärk begins diplomatic relations with several Southern States 3645 AET - New Frihetmärkan Archeologist Kel Jenis discovers underground ruins of Ancient Frihetmärk under the National Park of Iskel'Lar'Julom 3700 AET - The Hydrolic Age Begins 3731 AET - Brajer Eiren dies at the age of 189, but his throne is secure through his son, grandson and great grandson. 3972 AET - The Monarch of New Frihetmärk suggests the reconstruction of the city of Frihetmärk to better include the technologies of the Hydrolic Age, but is denied due to the mass displacement that would require. 4113 AET - New Frihetmärk becomes a great nation when they re-found the city of Kokekmark. The country is split into provinces for easy rule (Kokek'den and Frihet'den Hold and Freedom Hold). 4240-4284 AET - The City of Frihetmärk Reconstruction Period 4427-4440 AET - The 30's Drought occurs, but thanks to aquaducts the civilization of Frihetmärk is saved from lack of water. 4898 AET - National Horseracing League (NHL) Founded 5215 AET - National Fencing League (NFL) Founded 5230 AET - National Boxing Association (NBA) Founded 5240 AET - NFL becomes an incredibly popular event in Frihetmärk 5600 AET - Frihetmärk becomes a major producer of manufactured goods 5800 AET - Gold mines begin to run dry 5900 AET - Economic depression due to the loss of income from gold 5960 AET - Economy crashes 5990 AET - Economy slowly healing, nowhere near what it used to be ~5999 AET - Northern Caerundans discover Southern Caerundal